Kisses
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: His kiss is fierce and gentle at the same time, powerful and tender, virile and delicate, masterful and considerate Written for AkaKuro week Day 6


Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi Seijuuro or Kuroko Tetsuya.

This was kinda written in a rush, so mistakes might be present.

This was written for AkaKuro Week 2015 Day 6

* * *

Kissing Akashi was one of the Kuroko's favorite hobbies. At this point, he was sure that they had made out at every possible location. After nearly two years of memorizing the patterns of those lips, Kuroko had learned a thing or two about the man. The kind of intimate knowledge that one could only learn through kisses.

He had a few favorites, that was for sure.

The first time that he Akashi had met his parents had led to a heated make out session. Akashi had shoved him down as soon as they were in the car.

"Akashi-kun!" He gasped in surprise, eyes fluttering shut when Akashi's tongue slipped in to his mouth. "Mh." A moan sounded from his throat, his arms wrapping around Akashi's neck to pull him closer.

Akashi settled on top of the smaller male, titling his head so that he could reach deeper in to Kuroko's mouth. When he pulled back to tug his bottom lip between his teeth, Kuroko gasped, fingers curling in to the collar of Akashi's shirt. Akashi broke away from his mouth to kiss down the side of his throat. He moved Kuroko's collar out of the way before sharply nipping at the flushed, pale skin. Kuroko inhaled sharply at the action, the sting of pain sending a jolt of pleasure to his groin. Akashi began to suck on the mark, closing his eyes as he focused on the fluttering of Kuroko's pulse on his lips. Once he was satisfied, he pulled back to assess the mark…and got distracted by the disheveled appearance of his boyfriend. He smirked down at him. Kuroko blushed in response, fidgeting beneath him.

"That was a bit…brash. My apologies, Tetsuya." He said. "I did not react well to your parents." Kuroko rolled his eyes, tugging Akashi down to rest on top of him.

"That is an understatement." He said.

* * *

One of the gentlest kisses Kuroko ever shared with his boyfriend had been after one of his hardest emotional days. After his devastating fight with Taiga, and then the comment that Akashi had used to try and comfort him over the phone had sent him in to a spiraling mental breakdown.

When he came out of it, he was in Kyoto, tucked away in Akashi's sheets. He had heard voices outside, and after calling for Akashi, everyone rushed into the room. After everyone had finished worrying about him, Akashi had dismissed them all and sat beside him. He had pulled him in to a hug, pressing his lips against his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head, burrowing in to Akashi's side. His boyfriend gently titled his chin up before sliding their mouths together.

This kiss was so hesitant. It was as if Akashi didn't want to risk breaking him. His lips were barely pressed against his own. When Kuroko returned the slight pressure, Akashi's kiss grew a little more confident. He increased the pressure on his mouth, gently pressing a kiss to both his bottom and his top lip. A shiver of pleasure went down Kuroko's spine, and he sighed into the kiss, changing the angle of the kiss and parting his lips.

Akashi carefully dipped his tongue in to Kuroko's mouth. It curled around Kuroko's in a warm embrace. Kuroko leaned against Akashi, reaching out to grip at his upper arm. When they parted, Kuroko looked up and met his eyes. Seeing the concern and tenderness there had tears welling up in his eyes and he closed them tight, burrowing in to his embrace. A shaky sob escaped him, and as he began to break apart, Akashi pulled him to his protective hold.

* * *

Kuroko was just as prideful as Akashi, if not more so. One of the things he was the most proud of was the company that his husband had accomplished. As he and his husband walked across the stage to the podium, he smiled and waved to the crowd, playing the part of the proud spouse. Akashi's hand was at the base of his back, smirking as he offered the crowd a hand. They stopped once they were at the podium.

As an announcer introduced them, Kuroko did his best to contain his excitement. This company had been steadily growing over the last four years. Now, it was one of the leading global corporations. His husband was the youngest, most successful, CEOs in history.

As Akashi gave his own speech on the latest openings and accomplishments, Kuroko looked off to the side of his stage to where Aomine was holding their two week old son. Finally, a cue from their PR guy signaled that it was time. Akashi took a subtle step back as Kuroko began his speech.

"We want to thank everyone in this audience, both the physical and in spirit, for being with us today. As a thank you gift, we decided to show off the greatest accomplishment that Akashi and I have built together." He said. Together, he and Akashi watched as Aomine approached with their baby. Akashi took Katsuro in to his arms, subtly checking him over as Kuroko returned to his speech. "Everyone, Akashi and I would like to introduce Akashi Katsuro; our first born son, and heir to the Akashi Corporation." He said, turning to wrap an arm around his husband. Akashi propped up the baby, and when Kuroko looked up at him, he was pulled into a kiss.

It was very to the point. It was a silent thank you for his support. As Akashi titled his head back, Kuroko tightened his grip on his waist. The pure love and adoration and gratitude in the kiss had his toes curling. He was being claimed, and in turn claiming, on a global broadcast, in front of all of their shareholders and board members. And as the heads of the Akashi Clan, no one could tell them not to.

It was exhilarating, this kind of power.

When they watched the tapes later, he would readily agree that that had probably been the most powerful kiss he had ever received.

* * *

When he was sick, Akashi's kisses were always short and to the point.

He appreciated that, especially when he was curled up on their couch, watching TV. He didn't want to do anything but stay right here, doing nothing but focusing on the TV. Then he wouldn't have to focus on his raging nausea.

"Here, Tetsuya. I made enough for dinner if you manage to keep this down." Akashi said as he entered the room with a hot pot of soup. Kuroko nodded, sitting up before rewrapping the blanket around his shoulders. Akashi dropped a kiss to his forehead before making him a bowl of soup. "Your fever is finally down." He commented as he handed him the bowl. Kuroko blew on it before replying.

"My stomach isn't any better." He sighed. Akashi sat down next to him, pulling out a newspaper.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. This will come to pass soon, I promise. Now please, eat." He insisted. Kuroko did, wondering how much longer it would take for this to come back up.

It didn't take long. After he was done vomiting, he brushed his teeth and returned to the couch. He climbed into Akashi's arms, cuddling close with him. Akashi pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pressing another to his forehead and tucking him under his chin.

He really hoped this illness would pass soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this kinda sucked. I'm not at home, so this was kinda rushed. I will be posting Day 7 shortly. Thank you for enjoying AkaKuro Week with me!

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
